Games
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Instead of doing what Yuki asked of him, Kaname decides that Zero is better off in the night class. Contains KanamexZero, humor, and the rest of the night class.


**Okay so basically in this long AU Zero was put into the night class. It's a little out of character because Kaname isn't as...dark? Zero is also not as serious as usual. And there is of course KanamexZero. It's supposed to be funny, but I don't know how it came across to be. Remember, this is not meant to be serious. I was merely bored!**

**Enjoy!**

Yuki Cross was in a tight spot this evening. You see, tonight she had guardian duties all by herself, and it was especially hectic outside the Moon Dorms this evening. This was for one particular reason. You see, the night class had a new student, only he was someone who everyone already knew. But he was the very first person ever to transfer from the day class to the night class.

The new student was Zero Kiryu.

Yuki couldn't even begin to imagine how Zero was feeling right now. She herself had only just found out that he was a vampire that had been formally human, otherwise known as a level 'D'. Yuki was feeling guilty about a lot of things. Not knowing that he had been struggling with something like the for four years, and especially because she had not been able to convince Kaname to allow Zero to stay in the day class.

"Look, there they are!"

"Can you see Zero anywhere?"

"Oh I do! Over there!"

Yuki found herself pausing in her attempts to push the girls back to get a good look herself. According to the headmaster, until further notice, visiting Zero was strictly forbidden. She hadn't seem him in almost six days, and she was debating on attempting to visit him today, despite the headmaster's wishes. Night classes had been put on hold for the past few days, probably because of Zero. But now just like usual, the gates opened the the girls began screaming.

There was Kaname, surrounded by his fellow night class students. Upon further notice, Yuki gasped. There was Zero, practically walking right next to Kaname, only a slight half step behind him! He didn't look happy, but rather a cross between indifference and mild annoyance. Many of the day class girls were screaming out questions, such as why he was in the night class and if he would accept their gifts. Zero only scoffed at them, before turning his attention to Yuki.

"Zero?" She whispered a little anxiously. The ex-human in question had turned back to Kaname and spoke to him in a low voice, seemingly asking him something. When the pureblood nodded, Zero backed away and started towards Yuki.

"Zero! I-" She began to say, but Zero interrupted her.

"Not now Yuki. Just...here." He passed her an envelope before looking back towards the night clas. "I have to go."

Yuki watched desperately as he and the rest of the night class walked away. Then, remembering what Zero had given her, she tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Yuki,_

_Don't bother trying to come see me. Kaname and his loyal dogs are keeping a tight rein on where I go and who I communicate with. Basically I'm confined to the moon dorms unless I have class. In any other circumstance I would proceed to insult Kaname and the other vampires here, but since the stupid pureblood is watching me over my shoulder while I write this I figured I would be better off not angering him, so maybe he'll realize what an idiot he's being, with not letting me see you or anybody else. Okay, I just made him mad, so I'll be-_

The handwriting in the letter switched to one that was much more elegant than Zero's rough scribble.

_My dearest Yuki,_

_There is no need to worry about Zero. Right now he is a danger to himself and the day class, so he must be watched at all times. Perhaps I will be more lenient with him in the future, but for now he is to stay isolated with his own kind. Please do not worry, in no way whatsoever are we mistreating him. Also, I have spoken to the headmaster and he will be adding more guardians to help you soon, so please do not overexert yourself with your guardian duties. Be safe Yuki._

_Yours,_

_Kaname_

Yuki blinked. Well, if Kaname's words were true then she didn't have to worry. Even though Zero despised vampires, at least they would be able to keep him safe. No doubt Kaname had found out that Zero had almost shot himself with Bloody Rose, and so it was good that he was being watched now.

She just hoped that Zero wouldn't give them much trouble.

* * *

**Four days Earlier:**

Zero Kiryu was angry. More than angry actually, he was practically seething. That was why he was taking refuge under his new covers in his new bedroom which was in his new room. That's right, everything was new. This was because he was no longer a day student at Cross Academy.

That's right, he now belonged to the night class. In other words, he was deemed as a blood crazed monster and stuck with a bunch of rude 'noble' vampires.

"Zero, you've been hiding under that blanket since yesterday. Starting today, you're going to come out and socialize with others of our kind, starting with joining the rest of us in the dining hall for breakfast."

"No!" Zero winced at the sound of his own voice; he sounded like a bratty teenager. "I refuse to dine with you idiots."

"You have half an hour to look presentable. If you don't come on your own then I'll send someone to retrieve you. Do you understand?"

"If I go then can I have my weapon back?" Zero asked, perking up a little bit.

"No," Kaname answered back in an instant. "I don't think that would be appropriate Zero, given the circumstances. I can't trust you around the night class with it, or even yourself from what I've heard. So I think you will be much better off without it."

Zero gave him a dirty glare, too angered to even speak.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Be ready for breakfast."

"Forget it." Zero snapped, but Kaname only shut the door, pretending not to hear him.

Zero was still for a moment, and then he threw his pillow at the door as hard as he could, shouting, "SCREW YOU AND YOUR DAMN CHRONIES! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE FOREVER!"

…

"Zero sounds most distressed," Takuma commented from downstairs, smiling nervously from his seat on the couch. All of them had heard the ex-human's yell.

"He acts like it's a bad thing for him, but I personally think it's worse for us. He gave me this really murderous look the other day when Kaname was forcing him on a tour of the place...it gave me the chills." Kain said with a shudder of remembrance.

"Well I think it's a good opportunity to show him his place. Now that he lives here he won't be able to insult Lord Kaname all the time!" Aido said with a satisfactory smile.

"But do try and think of how he's feeling. He never asked to become a level D, or to stay here. From his point of view he has a reason to be wary of us. I think we ought to befriend him, starting by giving him an official welcome to the moon dorms." Takuma said thoughtfully. None of them had even had the slightest clue that Zero had been bitten. They'd basically gotten the watered down version of his past. But a few days ago Kaname told them in detail of what had happened when Zero was younger. It at least made them feel a bit of sympathy, even if some didn't show it.

"I'm not sure if he wants us to welcome him Takuma," Shiki replied after a moment of silence.

"Well as long as he starts respecting Lord Kaname then I don't have a problem with him," Ruka spoke.

"Excellent. I think a friend is exactly what he needs right now." Takuma clasped his hands together.

"You're right Takuma." A voice came from the top of the stairs. Kaname stood, actually looking pleased. "I've told him that he must join us for breakfast today. Classes have also been put on hold for a few days, so Zero can get used to the place."

"Why are you being so nice to him?" Aido blurted out. "He's just a filthy level D! Plus he always insults you...he doesn't even show you any gratitude!"

"He will, in time." Kaname said, smiling a little. "But if he doesn't come down in ten minutes, then I want you Takuma, and you Shiki, to go and get him.

"What?" Shiki asked, while Takuma couldn't help but pale a little.

"Um, Kaname…what do you want us to do if he refuses?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Kaname asked, raising an eyebrow. "I want you to bring him down here...by any means necessary."

…

"Please Zero, you have to come down!" Takuma practically begged.

"No way."

"But why? There will be waffles, and pancakes, and sausages, and eggs, and bacon! Anything you want! We also have an unlimited supply of blood tablets!"

"Who cares?" Zero said, thinking on the inside, 'Blood tablets are useless to me'.

"But….but Kaname told us to bring you down. By any means necessary! We're supposed to force you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Zero taunted, automatically reaching down for his gun, only to remember that it was confiscated. "Damn that stupid Kuran!"

"You shouldn't say things like that here. It could get you into trouble." Shiki, who had been watching the conversation between Takuma and Zero, warmed him.

"Yes Zero, it really isn't appropriate." Takuma agreed. "Now come on, it's almost time for breakfast. Kaname is waiting for you."

"Exactly the reason for me to stay up here," Zero sniffed. "Tell your precious prince pureblood that I'm never coming out of this room."

Suddenly he felt a certain presence and whipped around. Sure enough, Kaname himself was standing in the doorway.

"Kaname! Zero is a bit...hesitant to join us right now." Takuma attempted to explain.

"So I heard," The pureblood responded dryly. He looked Zero in the eyes and they had an intense staring contest. Zero attempted to hold his ground, but it was difficult. Well, at any rate he refused to let Kaname win. There was no way he was leaving this room.

Five minutes later:

"More eggs Zero?" Kaname pushed the bowl in his direction.

The ex-human glared back from his seat. Kaname and his main group of night class followers all sat at a long table. Kaname sat at the end, and beside him on one side was Zero, and Takuma on the other. All the other vampires stared, feeling the intense anger vibes floating around the silver haired teenager.

"Thank you, but no." Zero replied with false kindness, shoving the bowl back none too gently. It bumped into Aido's blood tablet water, spilling all over the aristocrat's white school uniform.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" Aido said, standing with a glare. "Stupid level 'D'!"

"Enough Aido. I'm sure Zero didn't mean it. Right Zero?" Kaname asked calmly.

"And if I did?" Zero questioned coldly.

"Then you'll have to apologize." The pureblood told him curtly

"Apologi- huh? What is this, grade school?" Zero laughed.

"Actually this is the night class of Cross Academy," Takuma informed him brightly. "And here, we apologize if we do something wrong."

"Which means you have to apologize to me!" Aido declared, crossing his arms smugly.

"And if I don't?"

"You won't like the result. I suggest you apologize, Zero." Kaname told him seriously.

"But what if I didn't do it on purpose?" The ex-human challenged.

"You pretty much admitted that you did it on purpose." Kain pointed out.

"Whatever, I'm sorry." Zero 'apologized' to Aido, before grumbling under his breath, "Stupid night class."

* * *

**Two Weeks into the Night class**

"Focus Zero!" Kaname jabbed him in the ribs, pulling the violet eyed vampire from his daydreaming. "You're supposed to be attempting the equation on the board."

"Why? It's not like I'm going to use something that bizarre in the future." Zero complained

"How do you know?" Kaname asked him.

"Because...well, who cares about finding the distance between some dumb point and a line?"

"Lots of people care! Besides, this is easy!" Aido decided to add his input.

"Whatever. I know I could solve it, but there's no point." Zero answered.

"Show me," Kaname demanded, not not harshly. "Show me that you can do it."

The violet eyed teen rolled his eyes, but copied the problem into the notebook and proceeded to solve it. He only got about halfway before he realized that he was stuck. It was even more embarrassing because Kaname was watching over his shoulder.

"You just forgot to move this part over here," Kaname told him gently. Then, much to Zero's discomfort and embarrassment, the pureblood put his hand around Zero's hand (The one that held the pencil) and proceeded to fix the error. "There, you see?"

Zero found that he didn't have anything to say, but since he was now blushing he kept his face downward facing the paper. "Whatever. It still doesn't change the fact that it's useless."

Throughout the rest of the class, Kaname proceeded to help him with several other problems. Zero realized that he probably would have gotten them right on his own if the stupid pureblood hadn't have kept distracting him.

…

_Dear Yuki,_

_It's been two weeks since I've been imprisoned with other monsters like myself. There has been no let up on my being supervised. Class here sucks, mostly because Kaname doesn't let me fall asleep during the boring stuff. I have to learn vampire history, and a bunch of math classes like advanced calculus and linear algebra with applications. Don't even get my started on the science crap. To top it off, Kaname makes sure that I complete every single assignment given to me. I'm going to go mad._

_Get me out of here!_

_-Zero_

_My precious Yuki,_

_Do not let Kiryu fool you. It is important for him to get a proper education, even if he finds a large sum of it boring. His place in the night class is slowly improving, so perhaps I can arrange a visit in the soon future._

_Yours,_

_Kaname._

Yuki had to smile at her next two-part letter. Zero was actually being forced to do schoolwork! He had actually been one of the smartest students in the day class, but it sounded like they learned completely different things in the night class. But she found herself very excited to see him. Hopefully Kaname would allow them to see each other soon.

* * *

**Three Weeks into the night class:**

The atmosphere was very intense. Zero, Aido, and Kain all sat around an oval table. Each of them had looks of total concentration on their faces. Finally, Aido looked directly at Zero.

"Hey Kiryu, you got any fives?"

"Go-fish," Zero replied smugly. "Do you have any twos?"

"Dammit!" Aido cursed, practically throwing his card at Zero.

"I win!" Zero said happily. "Again."

"You've won six times in a row now...can't we play a different card game?" Kain asked, clearly bored of playing Go-fish so many times with his cousin and the hunter.

"No way! This card game is the only one that I always win. Nobody has ever beaten me, and nobody ever will." Zero replied.

"I'd like to challenge you on that, If I may." Kaname said, appearing randomly behind Zero.

"...Fine," Zero accepted for a moment after sizing his opponent up. "But I'll warn you now, you're going to lose Kuran.

"We'll see about that," Kaname replied a little excitedly, taking a seat at the table as well. Now the game was interesting, with two aristocratic vampires, one pureblood vampire, and one hunter ex-human vampire. Naturally the rest of the night class came to watch.

"Zero, do you have any threes?" Kaname asked politely.

"No I…" Zero looked down and saw that he had a three. "Nevermind. Here."

"Excellent. Do you have any sixes Akatsuki?"

"Here," Kain gave up his card easily.

Ten minutes later, Zero stared in disbelief as Kaname declared his win. He, Zero Kiryu, the king of Go-fish, had lost. To Kaname Kuran nonetheless! It was simply unbelievable!

"You...you cheated!" He spat out.

"How dare you accuse Lord Kaname of-" Aido started to shout, but was silenced by the pureblood himself.

"I won fair and square Zero," Kaname said, highly amused. "I suppose your champion record is ruined now, right? I deeply apologize for creaming you in a simple game of Go-fish. Don't start crying now."

Speechless, Zero contemplated his next move. Then, he stood and threw his pile of cards at Kaname. "Screw you! It was just a fluke!"

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Yes, we'll just go with that. How about we try playing something else?"

Two games of chess, three games of uno, and one game of clue later, Zero had not won anything except for a game of uno. Kaname seemed undefeatable. But now they were back to Go-fish, and this game was for the win.

"After I win this, you have to admit that I'm better than you!" Zero demanded. The other students gasped.

"Are you so sure that you'll win?" Kaname asked him. "Because if I win, then I want you to kiss me."

Needless to say, every single person in the room, especially Zero, began to freak out. "W-What the hell Kuran? There's no way….that the hell are you thinking?!"

"If you're so sure that you're going to win, then why get upset?" Kaname asked with a grin that looked none too innocent.

"W-Well…" Zero looked nervous now. "Fine whatever Kuran. I will win!"

Zero lost. It was actually the most brutal loss he'd experienced today. In fact, he was so stunned that he didn't even move when Kaname tilted his chin back and started leaning in closer. The night class, who were also too stunned to speak, were about to drop dead from shock...especially when their lips touched.

'Well', Kaname thought to himself as he deepened the kiss, 'I probably shouldn't tell him that I cheated this time.'

* * *

**One Month into the Night Class:**

Zero had no idea how he had become reduced to this. He was basically now a blood thirsty monster, eagerly sucking the sweet tasting blood from Kaname Kuran's neck. They were positioned on the pureblood's bed, with Zero's legs wrapped around Kaname's waist as he had his fill of blood. One of Kaname's hands was tangled in his silver hair, while the other hand held him tightly against him.

Finally, once he felt full, Zero pulled back.

"Such a messy eater…" Kaname murmured, licking his own blood from the level 'D's' face. Zero flushed scarlet.

"Don't….don't get any ideas Kuran! I still hate you just as much as usual!"

"So you don't hate me at all then?" Kaname asked with a smile. When Zero spluttered, he chuckled and rose from the bed. "I need to go calm down the night class. The smell of my blood has stirred them up. Stay here until I come back, okay?"

"Er...right." Zero nodded.

For once, he did as he was told.

**There you have it, Zero's first month in the night class! Daw, they grow up so fast!**

**Review's would make me a happy writer :)**

**Not sure if I'll ever continue this.**


End file.
